nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Libertatem
Libertatem (Latin for “Liberty”) is a group of survivors in the original timeline of the Zombies universe. The group is thrust into the ruins of the Western U.S. after Maxis claims control of the undead hordes. Libertatem was bounded together after a last-ditch experiment attempt to find heroes who were pure of heroism to fight the hordes. The heroes chosen are from all walks of American history. The group was created by Crystar800. Characters Liberatem has 8 characters that form the group. * James Alexander Key is a mainline soldier from World War II. Fighting for his country on the German front in the name of the United States, Key later found himself thrown into the fire - the destruction of the Western American landscape. Perhaps the most streamlined military personality of the group, Key is designed specifically for Solo players. * Maria Flynn - Through a rough childhood competing against her brothers in a military family, Maria Flynn eventually became a triumphant explosives expert in the Black Ops Forces of the futuristic world of 2065. Tomboyish and brash, Flynn fights her way to glory in the Maxis era of the Zombies world. * Charles Barnes - Born in a big red barn in Pennsylvania, Barnes served as a Mortar Soldier from the Civil War, fighting for the United States and the North. A stoic and quiet man, Barnes remains bold - even when faced with the undead. * William Tucker - When America found itself thrust into the Great War, also known as World War I, Tucker was drafted into the American forces. With no prior experience targeting humans as a lowly hunter from Wisconsin - Tucker quickly showed proficiency with the Springfield rifle while in combat during the war. In the midst of one mission, Tucker was brought into the Zombie world, with only his pure shooting skill to protect him. * Nascha Wauneka - Chicago born and raised, Nascha struggled growing up in the alleyways of the big city. Orphaned at a young age, she found herself becoming proficient in the ways of knives and other bladed weapons. At only 17, she’ll have to put the rough upbringing of the streets into her arsenal in order to stand a chance against the zombie hordes. Designed for players who like melee weapons. * Iroquois Pilskin - A CIA agent of mixed Native American and Caucasian descent, Pilskin operated in the later Cold War era of the world, during the late 70s and 80s. Using a highly advanced skillset in stealth, along with sheer cunning - he quickly rose the ranks to become one of the top agents in the CIA. * Jimmy Irvine - Straight up hippie and stoner from Woodstock in the 60s. Protested the Vietnam War, preaching for peace. In his personal life, he worked odd jobs - a carpenter, painter, a construction worker, and finally a miner. He’s in for a rude awakening when he finds himself within the Zombie universe. * Rachel Hernandez - A former courier turned mechanic, Rachel saw her homestate of Nevada falling apart to the undead. In a last-ditch attempt to save her country, she worked alongside a doctor in a small town to find people worthy enough to save their universe… Rachel knows now that much of what is to come remains on her ability to solve whatever lies ahead... Abilities To make each character feel even more unique, they all have their own special abilities that remain passively active through a match. Some are better suited towards certain playstyles, while others are more situational. There’s a character that everyone can enjoy! Each character also has a special variant of certain Pack-A-Punch weapons which are exclusive to them, which have special effects as improvements over the the standard variant. James Alexander Key: Players * Swap to and from heavy weapons faster. Applies to “heavy” Wonder Weapons like the Thundergun. * Gain up to 3 extra hits worth of damage resistance when considered as surrounded. James, like many characters in the Zombies universe, will say a quote when surrounded, signifying when this ability is active to the player. * Bursting Stars (Thompson PAP Variant): Bullets explode on impact. Stats are the same as Gibs-O-Matic otherwise. Can be re-packed. Maria Flynn: Players * Take no self-inflicted explosive damage whatsoever. * Explosives have a bigger blast radius. * Teammates don’t count as objects in the path of launched explosives. * Partystarter (M72 LAW PAP Variant): 50% larger splash damage radius. Move 75% faster while aiming down the sights. Identical to the M72 Anarchy otherwise. Charles Barnes: Players * All weapons purchased off the walls or from the Mystery Box start with Fireworks rounds. * Fireworks rounds chain to enemies. * Receive on-screen warnings for enemies directly behind you. * Peacemaker (Python PAP Variant): Rounds penetrate through targets. Deals added headshot damage. 12 shots per clip, can be fired automatically. Stats the same as the Cobra otherwise. Can be re-packed. William Tucker: Players * All shots have a chance to stun or pop the head of zombies after Round 5. * No sway when zooming in scopes. * Special ammo effects occur 5% more often. * Crackshot (Springfield PAP Variant): No scope sway. Reloads faster. Bolt-action movements are faster. Penetrates through targets. Larger magazine size. Can be re-packed. Nascha Wauneka: Players * Melee attacks scale through rounds - equating to two slashes per round for a regular knife, and one for other weapons. Does not apply to melee weapons that take up a weapon slot. * Get extra points when nearby teammates. * Copy the current weapons, perks, and other equipment of a teammate after bleeding out. * Melee PAP Variants: All melee weapons can be Pack-a-Punched for extra damage, and can be-packed for special ammo effects. Iroquois Pilskin: Players * Zombies prioritize others when in a group. * Special zombies ignore Pilskin completely. * Double capacity on all placeable explosives. (Claymores, etc.) * Delta (Five-Seven PAP Variant): Improved chance of special ammo effects. Move faster while aiming. Aim down the sights faster. Penetrates targets. Can be re-packed. Jimmy Irvine: Campers * Block off a barrier permanently, preventing zombies from coming through it. Effect lasts until another barrier is chosen to be blocked. * Gain a 10% chance to loot ammo from the bodies of zombies. * Jimmy Cricket (M1 Carbine Variant): Stuns zombies on every 10th round of the magazine fired. Larger magazine. Reload faster. Does more damage when standing still. Rachel Hernandez: Egg Runners * Buildables are highlighted through walls when within 30 meters. * Buildables are built faster. * Hacker isn’t required to hack objects. * Boomstick (Olympia Variant): First 2 shotgun shells do incendiary damage, igniting zombies. Second 2 shotgun shells explode on impact. Reload faster. Can be re-packed. Trivia * All eight characters hail from different eras of history, representing different conflicts and games made by Treyarch in the past. * Maria Flynn is based on the “Battery” specialist from Black Ops III’s multiplayer mode - also known as Erin Baker. * Iroquois takes inspiration from Solid Snake of Metal Gear and from Connor, of Assassin’s Creed III.